Never Free
by Angelprinczess
Summary: AU Squinoa Rinoa Heartilly is a doubleagent for Balamb, working against Galbadia to bring down the people who killed her mother. But then she meets her handler, Squall Leonhart, and her world is turned upside down...
1. Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII... The only character that I own is Rodney Billows.

Author's Note: This fic is kinda based on the TV show Alias. Final Fantasy VIII is my favorite game and Alias is my favorite show, so I thought I'd combine the two. The italicized words are people's thoughts. Also, this is a Squinoa. I'd really appreciate any feedback that you all have. Thanks!

Never Free

Chapter 1- Caught

"Hello?" Rinoa Heartilly answered her cell phone. 

"It's your father...Do you want to meet me for lunch at the pizza place?" General Caraway asked.

"I'll be right there." Rinoa hung up the phone. _Must be a new mission..._ She sighed to herself. Whenever her father called asking her to meet him at the pizza place, it really meant that she was to meet him at his mansion. There was a secret passage which led to an underground room, where they could talk freely. You see, Rinoa was an agent, a spy if you like, for Galbadia. Her job was very dangerous. If anyone found out her true identity, she could be killed...

"Rin, don't tell me you're going to work again?" Rinoa's roommate, Selphie Tilmitt, asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. The office has been swamped with paperwork and they really need me." Rinoa replied. It killed her to lie to Selphie, but she couldn't tell her the truth. Selphie believed that Rinoa worked at a company in Deling City as a secretary. If only she knew...

"What a bummer!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, but what can I do? I'll see you later, okay?" Rinoa told her.

"Sure thing! Good luck!"

"Thanks!" _I'm gonna need it..._

******************************************************************************************

"So, what's up?" Rinoa asked her father twenty minutes later.

"I just thought I'd warn you...Billows has a new mission for you." Caraway replied.

"I figured that. Where am I going this time?"

"I'm not sure. Billows wants to see you, though."

"Now?"

"Yes...I'm sure he wants to brief you on your mission."

"Alright, let's go..."

******************************************************************************************

Rinoa and Caraway arrived at Galbadia Garden and made their way to Rodney Billow's office. Galbadia Garden was full of the top-notch agents and spies. Their main rival was Balamb Garden, another agent network, who were up to no good, or so Rinoa and Caraway were led to believe. They reached Billow's office and Caraway knocked on the door.

"Come in..." A voice called from inside.

Caraway and Rinoa entered the office. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" Rinoa asked.

"Ah, Ms. Heartilly, so nice to see that you made it. Have a seat and we'll begin as soon as Kinneas arrives." Rinoa and Caraway took a seat. Minutes later, Irvine Kinneas, who was Rinoa's partner, entered the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting..." He apologized.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, we can discuss your next mission. This mission is not like any other mission you have gone on before. Heartilly and Kinneas, you are to go to Balamb Garden and blow it up..."

"Blow it up?! Isn't that a little drastic?" Rinoa asked.

"Ms. Heartilly, it is most necessary, I assure you. Cid's been getting too close to us lately, and now, with their Leonhart and Almasy moving up in position, things aren't looking too good for Galbadia..." He explained.

She sighed. "I understand...but...killing all those people?"

"I wouldn't have you do it unless it was completely important, which it is. If Balamb Garden gets a hold of the information that we have here, it won't be long until they blow up everything in their path! We don't want that, do you?"

"Of course not, Sir." Rinoa mumbled.

"So, how are we going to blow the place up?" Irvine asked.

"We have designed a new type of bomb. Plant it in the basement and get out of there. Once you are out, press the switch on the remote control and say good-bye Balamb Garden!"

"When do we leave?" Rinoa asked

"In an hour..."

******************************************************************************************

Rinoa hung up the phone in frustration. It was her fourth time calling home to tell Selphie that she wouldn't be coming home tonight, but of course she wasn't there. A sudden idea hit her. She picked up the phone again and dialed the number for Zell Dincht, one of her best friends.

"Hello?" A male voice asked.

"Zell!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"Rinoa? What's up?" He asked.

"Listen Zell, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"I have to go outta Deling into, ah, Dollet. for some business. Do you think you could tell Selphie for me? I've been trying to reach her, but she hasn't been home..." Rinoa explained.

"Sure thing. Good luck on your trip, k?"

"Yeah... Thanks Zell! I really owe you one!" She hung up the phone and boarded the train bound for Balamb, where she met up with Irvine.

"Some mission Billows has for us, eh?" Irvine asked.

"Yeah...I guess..." Rinoa replied.

"You scared?"

"Of course not! But..." She trailed off.

"I know what you mean, but let's not talk about it anymore. Anyone can hear us." He whispered.

Rinoa nodded. _Hopefully, this mission will be a success... Just plant the bomb and get outta there..._

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have now arrived in Balamb. Anyone getting off, please disembark the train now. Thank you!" The conductor announced.

"Here we go..." Rinoa mumbled.

They got off the train and made their way through the crowds in Balamb. They exited the town and approached Balamb Garden, stopping right outside of the gates.

"Alright Rinoa, I'll be posted in the hall, keeping watch from a distance, while you plant the bomb. I'll radio you if there's any trouble. Good luck." Irvine told her.

"You too." Rinoa made her way into the building. disguised in the Balamb Garden official uniform. There weren't many people in the halls since many people had classes. She entered the elevator and picked the lock so that she had access to the basement level. As the elevator stopped, Rinoa cautiously exited and made her way down the hall. She was so close to the designated position. Finally, she reached the spot and put her backpack on the floor. Suddenly, just as she was about to take out the bomb, someone grabbed her from behind.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Author's Note: Should I continue? Please review!


	2. The Proposition

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII...

Author's Note: Thanks for the positive reviews! In the last chapter, I forgot to tell you that I kinda made Quistis a bitch in this fic. I'm sorry if that offends anyone, but it really goes along with the story line. Here's chapter two...

Never Free

Chapter 2- The Proposition

Rinoa spun around and found herself staring into the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen. Except, now they were filled with anger and hate.

"I asked you a question." He said menacingly. 

Normally, under these circumstances, she would have attacked the enemy and gotten away, but she found herself rooted there, lost in his eyes...

The man looked away and suddenly noticed the bag on the floor. He reached for it and Rinoa suddenly came to her senses. "No, don't!" She exclaimed.

The man ignored her pleas and picked up the bag. He opened it to reveal the bomb hidden inside. "Trying to take out Balamb Garden? Billows must have sent you..." _It's a good thing I come down here so often or I wouldn't be alive right now... _"Come with me." He said as he grabbed her wrist. Rinoa struggled to get out of his grasp. "I said come with me!" He drew out his gunblade and held it against her throat. "Ready to cooperate?"

Before Rinoa could say anything, her radio went off. "Rinoa, get out of there! Rinoa Heartilly, do you hear me?!" It was Irvine.

"_You're_ Rinoa Heartilly?" The man asked in disbelief. Rinoa nodded. "I've heard a lot about you. You're not as tough as they say..."

"You just caught me off guard. I could take you down any day." Rinoa told him.

"Whatever." He said as they got into the elevator and took it up to the third floor. Once there, the man knocked on the door to Cid's office.

"Come in." Cid called.

They walked into the room. "Sir." The man saluted. "I found this woman in the basement trying to...plant a bomb. I found out that she is none other than Rinoa Heartilly..."

Cid stood up. "Excellent job, Agent Leonhart." _He's Squall Leonhart?!_

"What would you like me to do with her, Sir?" Squall asked.

"For the time being, nothing. I will question her now, but I'd like it if you were present." Cid told him.

"Yes, Sir." Squall took a seat.

"Have a seat, Ms. Heartilly." Rinoa obeyed.

"It is quite obvious who sent you here. Rodney Billows, correct?" Cid asked.

Rinoa nodded reluctantly. She had a feeling that this man could see right through her.

"Let me cut to the chase. You have worked for Galbadia all your life under the instruction of General Caraway, you father, but you have been lied to. Rodney Billows is nothing but a lying, selfish asshole. He is using you and your father to bring down Balamb so that Galbadia will rule all. If that were to happen, the world as we know it would no longer exist..." 

"Why are you telling me this?" Rinoa asked.

"You were told that your mother died in a car accident, correct?" Cid questioned.

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything..."

"Your mother was killed by Rodney Billows. She learned of your father's job and was killed...by the man you work for, by Galbadia."

"Why should I believe you?" 

"You don't have to believe a word I say, but I am telling you that it is the truth." Rinoa looked into his eyes and realized that this man _was_ telling her the truth. _How can this be? Everything I've been fighting for is a lie. What do I do now?_

"I know that you must be confused and hurt, but please listen to me. You are a very valuable asset to us. Therefore, how would you like to work for us, as a double-agent? You and your father?"

"I...well...yes. If it means going against Galbadia and getting revenge for my mother's death, then yes."

"Alright. You're going to have to go back to Galbadia now. Tell Billows that you planted the bomb, but it was defective. You couldn't contact your partner because someone was coming and you didn't want them to hear you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Agent Leonhart here, he will be you handler. In other words, he will be in charge of you and notify you of your missions. This is a dangerous world...are you sure you want to be involved?"

"With all due respect Sir, I'm already involved."

"Alright. Whenever you get a call asking if it's the Deling Movie Theater, it means to come here and meet with Agent Leonhart in the basement. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. I'll see you soon then. Oh, and inform your father of everything. That is all. Dismissed."

Rinoa was about to exit the room, when two people, a man and a woman, walked in.

The woman spoke up first. "Who's she?"

"This is Ms. Heartilly. She is our newest agent. I expect that you treat her with respect."

"Of course." The woman smiled. Rinoa could see right through that fake smile. She didn't trust her one bit.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Ms. Heartilly, this is Agent Quistis Trepe." He said as he gestured towards the blonde woman. "This man is Agent Seifer Almasy." Seifer winked. "Now, Ms. Heartilly, you really are dismissed. Agent Leonhart, can you please escort Ms. Heartilly to Balamb?"

"Yeah, whatever..." Squall replied. He turned to Rinoa. "Let's go." As Rinoa turned to leave, she could have sworn that Quistis stuck her tongue out at her...

******************************************************************************************

"Uh, listen. I'm...sorry about what I did back there. I almost killed you..." Rinoa apologized. They were in Squall's car, on their way to the train station in Balamb.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know what you were doing." Squall told her.

Rinoa sighed. "I'm just so confused about this whole thing. All my life, I've been lied to. I can't believe that I've been working for the man that killed my mother. I am so stupid..."

Squall was silent for a moment before he responded. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You _were_ lied to. None of that's your fault." He paused. "And...if it means anything to you, I'm...sorry, as well."

"For what?"

"I almost killed you back there."

"You were protecting Balamb Garden. You're a hero..." She smiled wistfully.

"I was just doing my job." Their conversation ended there as Squall pulled the car into the parking lot at the train station. Rinoa got out of the car.

"Um...thank you." Rinoa said sincerely. "For everything."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you soon..." With that, he turned the car around and drove off.

Rinoa was just about to board the train when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Rinoa?"

She turned around and was filled with dread. "Zell?!"

Author's Note: Please review!


	3. Double Agent Dad

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII...

Author's Note: When I was uploading the last chapter, it wouldn't work, so I was forced to remove the whole fic and re-upload it. Unfortunately, all my reviews for chapter one got deleted in the process. So, Rinoa.J, yes, you did review chapter one, but it got deleted. Thanks again to everyone that reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to Rinoa.J and Athena88 for reviewing my fics so many times. Thank you!

Never Free

Chapter 3- Double Agent Dad

"Rinoa, what are you doing here? I thought you said your company sent you to Dollet?" Zell asked, very confused.

"Well, um, yeah, you're right. I thought I was going to Dollet, but at the last minute, the company realized that I was supposed to be going to Balamb instead." Rinoa tried to be as convincing as possible.

"I see... So, are you heading back to Deling, now?"

"Yes, and I'm going to miss the train if I don't hurry up."

"Yeah...I'm going back to Deling, too. Shall we?" He offered his arm, jokingly. 

"Let's go." She smiled as they boarded the train. "So, why were you in Balamb?"

"Well, at the last minute, my company decided to send me there to take some pictures for the upcoming issue of 'Balamb World' magazine." He explained.

"Zell, that's great!" Rinoa exclaimed. "Out of all those photographers, they picked you! That's _so _awesome!"

"Thanks!" The train stopped, having reached its destination. "So, you heading home now?"

"Unfortunately, I have to drop some things off at the office, but I'll be home after that. So, I guess I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Bye!"

Rinoa hurried through the streets of Deling City. She was on her way to her father's mansion. _Hopefully_

he's home... Rinoa approached the door and knocked. A maid came to the door. "May I help you?" The maid asked.

"I'm looking for General Caraway...is he here?" Rinoa asked anxiously.

"I'm, sorry, Miss, but the General is out on business. I'm not sure what time he will be back."

"It's alright. Thank you..." Rinoa turned away and approached the Train Station once again. She knew where her father was and what she had to do...

******************************************************************************************

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have now arrived at our last stop, Galbadia Garden. Please gather your belongings and disembark the train at this time. Thank you."

Rinoa got off of the train and entered Galbadia Garden. She hurriedly made her way to Rodney Billows' office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." When Rinoa walked into the office, she found Irvine and her father sitting down, as well as Rodney Billows. "Where have you been?" Billows demanded.

"I can explain..." Rinoa started to say, but was cut off.

"Oh, believe me, you had better have a good explanation. You failed to eliminate Balamb Garden, you never contacted Kinneas, you just disappeared!" Billows was furious.

"Let the girl explain herself." Caraway interrupted. "Go on, Rinoa."

Rinoa nodded. ""Everything was going according to plan, Sir. Agent Kinneas stationed himself in the main hall of Balamb Garden, while I went into the basement to plant the bomb. I planted the bomb and was on my way out when a class of students came right in front of me, blocking my only exit! I had to wait in the shadows until they left, which seemed to take forever! Then, I exited Balamb Garden and hit the switch on the remote, but nothing happened. I tried several more times, but still nothing. So, I decided that it would be best for me to come back and report to you, Sir." She explained.

"Dammit! We were _so_ close!" Billows took a deep breath and composed himself. "However, what's done is done and there is nothing we can do about it now. Next time, we will have to plan our strategies more carefully... Dismissed!"

Everyone filed out of the office. As they were leaving, Irvine tapped Rinoa on the shoulder. "Listen...I'm sorry I didn't wait for you back there. I-"

"It's alright." Rinoa interrupted. "You were following protocol...going by the rule book. You simply did what any good agent would do. Irvine, there's no need for you to be apologizing."

"Thanks, Rinoa. Billows was really rough on you though, huh?"

"Yeah, but at least he believes me..." _Shit! _Rinoa mentally cursed herself. _He's not supposed to know about Balamb Garden!_

Irvine gave her a quizzical look. "Why wouldn't he believe you?"

Rinoa forced a smile. "Oh, you know him. He's always so suspicious of everyone and everything. It's so freaky sometimes!"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean... Anyway, I have some work to do, so I'll catch you later."

"Yeah, bye!" On her way out, Rinoa ran into her father. "Dad...would you like to meet me for lunch?" She asked.

"At that pizza place?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"Sure. I'll meet you there A.S.A.P."

******************************************************************************************

We have _a lot _to talk about..." Rinoa told Caraway, after waiting thirty minutes for his arrival.

"Why, did something happen?" Caraway questioned.

"Yes. Dad...I lied to Rodney Billows today..."

"About what happened in Balamb? I kind of figured you were lying..."

"How did you know? Was I _that_ obvious?"

"No, actually it was quite the opposite. You were very convincing. Rodney Billows doesn't have a shred of doubt that you were telling him the truth."

"Then how did _you_ know I was lying?"

"That's not important right now. What's important is that you tell me what happened in Balamb."

"I met Cid Kramer. To make a long story short, I am now a double-agent working for him and for Billows. Dad...Billows killed Mom..."

"I know..." Caraway whispered.

"What?! You knew all this time and you never told me?! And now you're working for him?! Are you sick?!"

"Rinoa, please, let me explain. Cid told you to talk to me, right? That's because him and I are very close friends. I have been working as a double-agent for Cid and Billows. Our ultimate goal is to bring down Billows and Galbadia. Now...you're involved, too..."

_That's why Cid said that about him... _"So, what happens now? This is all so confusing..."

"We wait and do as we are told. Did Cid explain all the code names to you?"

"Yes. Whenever Squall calls-"

"Squall Leonhart? _He's_ your handler?"

"Yes...is there something wrong with him?"

"No, it's just that he's so...young..."

"Well, so am I."

"That's why I'm worried. Rinoa, you mustn't get emotionally attached to that man. He's full of loneliness and pain. He's had a hard past..."

"I'm not emotionally attached to him!"

"You just called him 'Squall'. From now on, you are to refer to him as Agent Leonhart or Leonhart."

"Dad! That's so formal, and I call Agent Kinneas Irvine, and we're just friends!"

"Believe me Rinoa, this is for your own good. I know I've never been much of a father to you, but I'm trying to make it up. Just trust me, okay?"

She nodded. "So, what happens if Billows finds out what we're really doing?"

"He must never know. If he does, we will be killed..."

Author's Note: I know that you all wanna see some Squinoa action. It will be coming up very soon, I assure you. So, please bear with me! Also, don't forget to review!


	4. Breaking In

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII...

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! There's a _tiny_ bit of Squinoa action in this chapter, but I promise that the next chapters will have LOTS of Squinoa parts.

Never Free

Chapter 4- Breaking In

"Deling Movie Theater?" A man asked.

"Sorry, wrong number." Selphie told him.

"Who was that?" Rinoa asked. She had just gotten out of bed and was rubbing her eyes, tiredly.

"Some guy that thought this was the Deling Movie Theater."

"Oh, crap!" _Now, I have to go meet Squall, and I'm not even dressed!_

"What's the matter?"

"I just remembered that I have to go to the office. I'm going to be late..."

"Again! Why don't you take the day off? They're working you _way_ too hard, Rinoa!"

"I wish I could, but I really can't, Selphie. Hopefully, I won't have to work too long."

"Are you _sure_ that you can't play hooky? Just this once?"

Rinoa smiled. "I'm sure. Now, I had better get ready, I'm already late!" She hurried into the bathroom and got ready. Twenty minutes later, she was ready to go.

"See ya, Selph!"

"Whoa, Rinoa! Why are you so dressed up for work?"

Rinoa blushed. "Um, the office wants us to get more dressed up. They said that we make a better impression that way."

"Well, you look really great. I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah. Thanks, Selphie. Bye!" Rinoa exited the building and relaxed. _That was really close back there. The reason why I got dressed up is because of Squall... Ah, stop it! Remember what your father said! Squall is your handler and nothing else! _

******************************************************************************************

Squall Leonhart paced the floor nervously. _Where is she? She wouldn't betray us, would she? No...she seemed so sincere and honest when we were talking yesterday..._ He looked up as he heard the buzz of the elevator. Seconds later, Rinoa walked out. _Wow, she looks great... Get a hold of yourself, Squall!_

Before he could say anything, Rinoa began to speak. "I am _so_ sorry! I can't believe that I'm late for my first meeting! It's just that, I was sleeping and then my roommate answered the phone, so I had to hurry..." She trailed off.

"Ms. Heartilly, it's alright. Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes, Sir."

"Please, don't call me 'Sir'. I can't stand that. Squall is fine."

"Alright, Squall, but then you have to call me Rinoa. I hate being called 'Miss'...it's so stuffy!"

He nodded. "So, did you talk to your father?"

"Yes. Did you know that he was a double agent?"

Squall nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cid didn't want you to know. He thought it would be best if you heard it from your father personally."

"He told me to call you Leonhart."

"Excuse me?"

"My father...he told me to call you Leonhart, but you said I should call you Squall."

"In this business, everyone always calls everybody by their last name. Personally, I cannot stand being called Leonhart. By what you just said moments ago, I take it that you don't like it either. Therefore, when it's just us, you can call me Squall, but in front of anyone else, I am Agent Leonhart. The same goes for me."

"I understand." _God, he is so cute!_

"Good." He ran a hand through his hair. "Now, down to business. The reason why I called you is to discuss your new mission. You have to go to Galbadia Garden. Do you remember Agent Trepe? She'll be going with you."

Rinoa groaned. "With her? Why not Agent Almasy, or you?"

"You are going with Agent Trepe." Hw softened his voice. "I understand why you don't want to go with her, but it's very necessary. Speaking of which, Agent Trepe should be joining us very shortly. When she comes, I will brief you on your mission."

"Um, Squall? Do you call Agent Trepe, 'Quistis'?"

"No, I don't. Why?"

"Well, how come you use a first name basis with me, but not with her?"

"Honestly, Rinoa, I can't stand the woman. Can we drop the subject now?"

"Of course. Sorry I brought it up..."

Suddenly, the door to the elevator opened and Quistis walked out. "Squall, I'm here!" she called.

Squall shuddered. "Agent Trepe, how many times have I told you to call me Agent Leonhart?"

She pouted. "But Squall, that's so formal. How will anybody know about our relationship that way?"

"Relationship?" Rinoa asked.

"Oh, _you're_ here." Quistis snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Enough." Squall commanded. "To answer your question Rin...Agent Heartilly, there is no relationship between Agent Trepe and myself, other than a professional one, although Agent Trepe likes to think that there is..." He glared at Quistis and she pouted again. "Now, your mission is this: Agent Trepe, once you and agent Heartilly get into Galbadia Garden, you are to distract Rodney Billows. Do whatever it takes, alright?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"Agent Heartilly, once Billows leaves his office, you are to go in there and hack into his computer. I will be reading you the codes. Understood?"

Rinoa nodded.

"Alright. Go get changed into your disguises. You leave in twenty-five minutes."

******************************************************************************************

Twenty-five minutes later, Rinoa and Quistis were on the train headed for Galbadia Garden. They were both in disguise. Rinoa was wearing a long blonde wig. She had green color contacts in, and she was wearing black leather pants and a blue sweater. Quistis had left her hair blonde. She had brown color contacts in, and she was wearing a short black skirt with a red halter top.

"Stay away from Squall." Quistis warned.

"What are you talking about?" Rinoa had really had it with her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I see the way that you've been looking at Squall. You think you're gonna get with him, don't you?"

"You're a fool if you think that. To be totally honest with you, it seems like _you_ are the one that's trying to get with him."

"My dear, I don't even have to try. Squall is already my boyfriend, but we can't tell anyone because it's against Garden regulations."

Rinoa laughed. "Do you actually think that I'm going to believe that? You know, Quistis, you have got one hell of a nerve."

"Suit yourself. The truth hurts..."

Rinoa chose to ignore Quistis. _Who the hell does she think she is? Does she actually believe that Squall is interested in her? Forget it...but...why am I so jealous...?_

******************************************************************************************

"Looks like we're here... You ready?" Quistis asked, as she and Rinoa stood in front of Galbadia Garden.

"Yes...let's do it."

They walked into Galbadia Garden and into the area where Billows' office was located. Once there, Quistis knocked on the door. Rinoa pretended to be reading a paper, as Billows opened the door.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

Quistis put on a fake accent. "Hello. My name is Laurie Marshall. I was interested in becoming a secretary here. Could you help me?"

"Of course. Come with me and I'll show you where you would be needed."

Quistis and Billows took off and Rinoa made her move. She approached the office and opened the door. As soon as she got in, she shut the door behind her, quietly, and picked up her radio. "Squall, I'm in.

"Good job. Billows won't be distracted for long, so we have to hurry. Go to the computer and type in the password 'Galbadia.'"

"Rinoa did as she was told. "Alright, what now?"

"Click the classified section and enter the password 'Jane'."

"It's all set. Here are the documents!"

"Download them into your pocket file that I gave you. Then, get out of there. Good luck."

She successfully downloaded all of the files. Then, she exited the program and left the office. Once outside of the office, she took out her cell phone and called Quistis.

"Hello?"

"Laurie? It's time to go." Rinoa said.

"I'll be right there." She hung up. "I'm sorry Mr. Billows, but I must go. My sister is waiting for me and she isn't feeling well..."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ms. Marshall. Maybe we can continue this some other time?"

"Of course. Thank you for your time." She shook his hand and left. _Mission accomplished..._

Author's Note: Sorry, not much Squinoa action in this chapter, but the next chapter is filled with Squinoa. It's my favorite chapter so far! Please review!


	5. Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII...

Author's Note: One of the scenes in this chapter is very similar to a scene that really happened in Alias. I just changed some things around. To those of you who have been waiting for Squinoa, I hope that you like this chapter.

Never Free

Chapter 5- Trust

"Excellent work you two." Cid complimented Rinoa and Quistis. "You too, Agent Leonhart." All three of them were in Cid's office. Cid was ecstatic that the mission had gone off without a hitch. Because of Rinoa and Quistis, Balamb Garden now had a hold of some very valuable documents.

"Oh, don't mention it. It was a piece of cake." Quistis told Cid.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Agent Trepe, I believe you have some paperwork to do in your office?"

"No, Sir."

"Well, there is some work for you there now. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." Quistis said, scowling behind his back.

"Agent Heartilly..."

"Yes, Sir?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you privately. I know that Agent Trepe isn't the easiest person to work with..."

"You could say that, Sir."

Cid smiled. "Yes, well nevertheless, you managed to accomplish your mission."

"Yes, but you are forgetting that I didn't work alone. Squ...Agent Leonhart, was reading me the codes and taking me through step by step. I couldn't have gotten anything done if it weren't for him." She smiled.

"Yes, Agent Leonhart is a very skilled young man..." Squall blushed. "Anyway, you two both are dismissed. Take the day off...you've earned it."

"Thank you, Sir." They both said in unison.

Once outside of the office, Squall turned to Rinoa. "You did really great back there. Quistis didn't faze you one bit."

"Thanks. She was a real pain on the train, but I have to admit, she was pretty good on the mission."

"I guess...but...you were better."

Rinoa just stared at him. _Did I hear him right?_

Oh great, I can't believe I just said that to her! "Um, I really have to go. You probably have places where you need to be..."

"Yeah. I'll see you, then. Bye!" She waved.

"Yeah, see ya..." He mumbled as he turned away.

Unknown to both of them, Quistis had heard the entire conversation...

******************************************************************************************

"Hey Dad." Rinoa greeted.

"Hi." Caraway greeted. Rinoa had called him and asked him to meet her at his mansion.

"Dad, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Dinner? Like a business meeting?"

"No, Dad. I mean just a regular dinner. You know...to catch up. It's been so long since we've had a decent conversation, that doesn't revolve around our jobs."

He nodded. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah... So, what do you say?"

"I'd love to Rinoa, honestly, but I have so much work that needs to get done."

"Please Dad? For once, can't you just forget about work?" Rinoa's eyes pleaded with him.

"...Alright. Just this once, though."

"Thanks Dad! I'll meet you at that new Italian restaurant at 7:00. Is that alright?"

"That's fine. I'll see you then."

******************************************************************************************

Rinoa had returned home and was getting herself ready for her dinner with her father. Selphie was at her job, (she worked as a vet in Deling City) so Rinoa was on her own.

Hours later, after searching her closet multiple times and then raiding her collection of makeup, she was ready. She was very nervous about this dinner. Her and her father had never exactly had the best relationship. Rinoa was ready to make amends and put the past behind them once and for all. She was just about ready to leave, when the front door opened.

"Rinoa?" It was Selphie.

"Hey Selphie. I'm sorry, but I can't stay. I'm going to meet my father for dinner."

"Really? That's great! Are you guys getting along now?"

"I guess...at least, our relationship is better than it was before."

"That's good. Well, I'll catch you later then! Have a good time!"

"Thanks!" Rinoa exited the building. _This is it..._

******************************************************************************************

Rinoa sighed as she looked at her watch. It was 7:10 and her father still hadn't shown arrived. _It's not like him to be late...but he must be. Billows always works everyone longer than he should..._

Another twenty minutes passed and Rinoa was starting to get worried. _What if something happened and now he's hurt?_

Before Rinoa could think of any more horrible things that could have happened to Caraway, her cell phone rang. She picked it up anxiously. "Hello?"

"Rinoa?" It was him.

"Dad?! Where are you?"

"I'm...at work. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to make it for dinner. You understand..."

"Yeah...of course." She hung up the phone. _I can't believe he could lie to me like that. I should have known he hadn't changed... _Rinoa was crushed. In a fit of emotion, she picked up the phone and called the only person she felt she could trust.

****************************************************************************************** 

Rinoa stood at the docks, staring out into the water. Moments later, she felt Squall's presence beside her. Without turning to look at him, she began to speak. "I'm sorry I made you come here... It's just that, I didn't know who lese to call." She turned to him. "You're the only person I can trust..."

"It's alright. You didn't make me come here...I wanted to come." Squall told her.

"I hate this business, Squall. I hate lying to my friends." She started to cry. " I hate knowing that every second of my life could be my last. I hate my father!"

"Rinoa, what happened?" He asked gently.

"He was supposed to meet me for dinner and he never showed up. I sat there for _thirty_ minutes, wondering if he was okay. Do you know what he did? He called me and said that he couldn't make it because he had to work. He _wasn't_ working Squall! I traced the call and it came from his _house_! I am _so_ stupid, Squall!"

"Rinoa, don't say that!"

"It's true! I was so stupid to think that he actually loved me!"

"Stop it, Rinoa! You are the most amazing person that I know. Don't _ever_ let anyone tell you otherwise! Other agents, they don't know what they're doing. You're amazing...I don't know how you do it. You know exactly what you're about, what you value. You always stay true to yourself...never doubting yourself. Where's the Rinoa Heartilly that I know?"

"She's gone, Squall...and she doesn't want to come back." Suddenly, her phone began to ring. Rinoa grabbed it and hurled it into the ocean in frustration.

"You just threw your cell phone into the ocean." Squall stated, trying to keep a straight face.

"I know." She smiled slightly, but then broke down in tears again.

Squall's heart broke to see her like that. "Rinoa..." He wrapped her in his arms and she cried into the fur of his jacket. "Listen...I'm sure your father loves you...how could he not? He's probably just scared...scared that you might reject him..."

Rinoa snuggled deeper into his arms. "I wouldn't..."

"Rinoa..." 

Before Squall could say another word, a voice rang out that Squall knew all too well. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Author's Note: Too mushy? Not mushy enough? Review and tell me what you think!


	6. Griever

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8...

Author's Note: You guys are good! Most of you were able to guess that the person at the end of the last chapter was Quistis. Thanks for all the reviews! I'm gonna hurry up and type this chapter now, because I just found out that the Goo Goo Dolls are coming to Boston on August 11th and I HAVE to get tickets to see them!!!!!!

Never Free

Chapter 6- Griever

They pulled apart quickly. "I can't believe you two!" Quistis screamed. "What are you, sleeping with this slut now?!"

Rinoa gasped and Squall came to her defense. "Ms. Trepe, I'd watch it if I were you..."

"Oh yeah, I'm so terrified of you, Squall! The almighty lion! Bet your parents didn't think so highly of you when they got rid of you at that orphanage!"

Rinoa watched as hurt and pain flashed across Squall's face. She was furious. "Shut the hell up, you tramp! Why don't you take a look at your pathetic life? What do you have, Ms. High and Mighty?! Big breasts?!" Rinoa had really lost it. _How dare she say that to Squall?!_

Quistis was seething with rage. "You little bitch!" She raised a hand and was just about to slap her, when Squall grabbed her wrist.

"Get out of here, Quistis." Squall said in disgust. He turned to Rinoa. "Let's go." She nodded and her and Squall got into his car and drove off.

******************************************************************************************

"Squall, where are we?" Rinoa asked. They had been driving around for what seemed like forever. Now, they had finally arrived and gotten out of the car.

"This is the orphanage where I grew up. There's a flower field in back...let's go." Rinoa followed him.

"Wow...it's so peaceful here." Rinoa sighed.

"I come here a lot...when I want to be alone, to think..." He told her.

"I can understand why..." She touched his arm. "Squall, about back there, and what Quistis saw..."

"Rinoa, there's no need to be sorry. We both know what happened back there... Who cares what she thinks she saw?" He sighed. "By the way, thanks for sticking up for me back there...it really meant a lot..."

"Oh, she just made me so mad! I can't believe that she said those things to you! She has a major problem!" Squall nodded. "Oh, and thank you. You really had my back and I appreciate it."

"No problem. She had no right to call you that...she's the slut."

They stood there for awhile, gazing at the stars together. Neither of them said a word, not wanting to break the moment. Then, out of nowhere, Rinoa spoke up. "That's a cool-looking ring." She commented.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Your ring." She gestured to the ring on his finger. "What is that on it, anyway?"

"A lion. Lion's are known for their great strength and pride..."

"Hmmm...great strength...pride...kinda like you, Squall..."

"I wish..."

"So, does this lion of yours have a name?"

"Of course. It's called Griever."

"Griever...hmmm...."

"Listen Rinoa, I want you to have it." He took off Griever.

"You're giving me your ring?"

He nodded. "It's always been, I don't know, kind of like a symbol of strength. In this business...you're going to need a lot of strength, mentally and physically. It's always been a part of me, and now I want it to be a part of you... Here..."" He placed it in her hand.

"Thank you." She said as she closed her hand around it.

******************************************************************************************

"Squall, Cid wants to see you." Seifer informed Squall the next day.

"What does he want?" Squall asked, clearly annoyed.

"It's about Heartilly... What's going on between you two?"

"Seifer, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Quistis came in here last night. I overheard her talking to Cid...about you and Heartilly. She said she found you two together..."

"Seifer, it was nothing."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Listen Seifer, I'll admit I _was_ with Rinoa last night."

"_Rinoa_? Squall, you call her by her first name?"

"You know I hate being called by my last name. The same goes for everyone else. I call you Seifer, don't I?"

"Yeah... So, what happened last night?"

"Rinoa was a mess...I was just talking to her."

"Just talking to her, huh? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Seifer, I'm sure. Anyway, I guess I have to go meet with Cid now. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, good luck..."

******************************************************************************************

"You asked for me, Sir?"

"Yes, Squall, have a seat." Cid instructed him. "I called you here because of your relationship with Ms. Heartilly."

"What about it, Sir? I am Ms. Heartilly's handler."

"Are you sure that it's nothing more?"

"What are you implying, Sir?"

"Agent Trepe tells me that she saw you and Agent Heartilly at the docks last night. Is this true?"

"Sir, I don't know what Agent Trepe told you, but I ran into Ms. Heartilly at the docks and we started talking. That is _all_ that happened."

"You _know_ it's not good for you two to be seen in public together!"

"I know, Sir, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I'm going to trust you, Squall. You are dismissed." 

"Thank you, Sir." Squall saluted and left the office. Before he had gotten very far, Quistis stopped him in the hallway.

"Squall, I know what you and Rinoa are all about. You think you can hide it from Cid, but the truth _will_ come out."

"Whatever..." He started to leave.

"Wait!" She called after him. "What happened to your ring?"

"My ring?"

"The one that you always wear. You don't have it on..."

"Oh, I think I left it at home." 

She gave him a skeptical look. "I'll be watching you, Squall Leonhart, just you wait and see..."  


Author's Note: Sorry if that chapter was too short, but I gotta get my Goo Goo Dolls tickets!!!!!!!!! Please review!


	7. The Mole

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8...

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but the final days of school are here and you know how it is with final exams and graduation. Plus, my computer had a virus in it, so I wasn't able to go online. And then, to make it even worse, FF.net has been down. Now, I am finally out of school and I can update whenever I want!

Never Free

Chapter 7- The Mole

"Have a seat." Rodney Billows ordered Irvine and Rinoa. "The reason why you are here is because I have urgent news." He paused to stare at both of them. "We have discovered a mole."

"What?! A mole _here_? In Garden?" Irvine asked, outraged.

"Calm down, Kinneas." He glared at him. "To answer your question, yes we believe that there is a mole here, in Garden. Maybe even two of them. As to who they are, we have no idea, but I assure you that I _will_ find out."

Rinoa shifted uncomfortably. "Do you have any leads, Sir?"

"There are a few people we suspect... I will notify you and Kinneas when we find anything else out. You are dismissed."

Rinoa and Irvine left the office. "Who do you think the mole could be?" Irvine asked.

"I really don't have a clue. I just hope that Billows catches him soon."

"Yeah. Who here would want to sabotage Galbadia? I used to trust everybody here. Now, I guess I have to be on my guard with everyone."

"Everyone? Does that include me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Rinoa. You know what I mean. Now, if I were you, I'd get to work before Billows catches us out here." Having said that, he walked away.

_Damn, if Billows finds out about me and Dad, we're dead..._

******************************************************************************************

"So, what's the plan?" Caraway asked Cid, hours later. Squall had called Rinoa to meet with him and she figured it would be a good time to notify Balamb that Galbadia could be on to them. Her, Caraway, Squall, and Cid were all in Cid's office, discussing what to do next.

"Does Billows suspect you or Rinoa?" Cid asked Caraway.

"When I was talking with him today, he told me two people who he thought could be the mole. They were two agents named Smithy and Rawlings. He didn't seem to suspect us, but I couldn't be one hundred percent sure."

"And," Rinoa added. "When I met with him today, he didn't seem to suspect me at all. He even said that he would notify me when he found out more information."

"He can't be on to us, then." Cid said. "There is no way that he could figure us out. We plan our moves too carefully."

"So, like I said before, what's the plan?" Caraway asked.

"Nothing." Cid replied. "Unless we feel as if they are really onto you, then I believe that it is better if no action is taken. It could hurt you, instead of help you."

"So you're saying that we just play along? Even 'help' him if we have to?" Rinoa asked. 

"Exactly. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, of course not, Sir. It's an excellent plan."

"Good. Now, Agents Leonhart and Heartilly, could you please give me a minute with Caraway? It's been a while and I'd like to chat up with a good friend."

"Of course, Sir." Squall saluted and Rinoa did the same. Then they exited Cid's office and were greeted by none other than Quistis.

"Well, well...look what the cat brought in..." Quistis remarked

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Rinoa asked, ignoring her comment.

"Well, until you came into the picture, Squall and I would be doing all _sorts _of great things right now. He just feels the need to conceal our relationship from you."

"That's a load of bull and you know it!" Squall snapped.

"Is it really? Come on now...why don't you just admit it before Little Ms. Heartilly's feelings get crushed?"

Rinoa was starting to get really pissed. She gripped the ring around her neck for support. Ever since Squall had given her Griever, she found herself using it as a source of strength and comfort. "Quistis, will you please just back off?"

Quistis didn't answer her. Her eyes were glued to the ring hanging around Rinoa's neck. "Where did you get that ring?"

Rinoa glanced at Squall. "Um...a friend gave it to me."

"You're a liar! That's Squall's ring and you stole it from him!" Quistis accused.

"I did no such thing!"

"Sure...that's why Squall's ring is missing and you're wearing it."

"Quistis, Rinoa didn't steal my ring." Squall said, irritated.

"Oh, then how is it that she has it?"

"I gave it to her, Quistis."

Rinoa stared at him. _What is he thinking?!_

"What?! Here you are, breaking the rules again, for _her_! How ironic, when you won't even look at me." She glared at him. "You are not getting away with this. No, not this time." She barged into Cid's office.

"Agent Trepe, what are you doing?! Can't you see that I am having a private conversation?" Cid asked, outraged.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I didn't feel like this could wait."

"What? What is so important that you had to come barging in here and interrupt me?"

""It's about Squall, Sir...and Rinoa."

"What about my daughter?!" Caraway asked, alarmed.

"This doesn't concern you! My message is for Cid, only!"

"Agent Trepe, have some respect! What the hell has gotten into you?! Calm down and tell me what's going on."

Quistis took a deep breath. "Romantic relationships between agents are prohibited in Garden, correct?"

"That is right..."

"Well, Agent Leonhart, aka Squall, and Agent Heartilly, aka Rinoa, are breaking those rules! They _do_ have a romantic relationship!"

"That's absurd!" Caraway shouted. "Rinoa would never do something like that! She knows better!"

"Calm down, Caraway. Agent Trepe, do you have any proof that Agents Leonhart and Heartilly have a romantic relationship?"

Before she could respond, Squall and Rinoa entered the office. "What's she telling you now, Sir?" Squall asked.

"I was just about to tell him about your ring, Squall. You see, Sir, first, I caught Rinoa and Squall embracing on the docks. Now, Rinoa is wearing Squall's ring. Would an _agent_ or even a _friend_ be doing that?"

"Squall, is this true?"

Squall looked at the floor.

"Rinoa's wearing the ring now Sir. Check if you like." Quistis said.

Cid looked at the ring around Rinoa's neck. "Is that your ring, Squall?"

"Yes." Squall mumbled.

Cid stood up. "Caraway, I suggest that you take your daughter home. I will deal with Agent Leonhart on my own."

Caraway nodded. "Come on, Rinoa." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the office as she threw a helpless glance at Squall.

"Take a seat, Squall." Cid barked. "We have _a lot_ to talk about..."

Author's Note: Review please!


	8. Counseling

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8...

Author's Note: I posted chapter seven a while a couple weeks ago, but with FF.net being down for so long, I'm not sure if any of you were able to read it. Again, this chapter has some real Alias scenes that I have changed around a bit to fit this story. Enjoy!

Never Free

Chapter 8- Counseling

"Squall, I am very disappointed in you." Cid stated. "I'm at a loss for words..."

"..............." Squall just stared at him. _Here comes a long lecture... I'm really going to get it now..._

"What were you thinking?! You _know_ that relationshipsbetween two agents are forbidden! Are you looking to get yourself killed?!"

Squall sighed. "Sir, it's not like that at all. Agent Trepe is definitely over-reacting! Agent Heartilly is under my care and I was just doing what I thought was in her best interest."

"Tell me, Squall. How is giving Ms. Heartilly your ring in her best interest?"

"Remember how I told you that the other night Ms. Heartilly and I were talking at the docks? There could have been Galbadian spies watching us. I gave her my ring so that to anyone watching, it would look like a gift from a friend."

It was Cid's turn to sigh. "Nevertheless, Squall, I have scheduled an appointment for you with Dr. Kadowaki."

"Dr. Kadowaki? She's a counselor..."

"Precisely. Something is going on with you, Squall. I want you to talk to Dr. Kadowaki and get it off your chest."

"Sir, this is completely unnecessary!"

"I will not have any arguments! You are to meet her in her office tomorrow morning. _Don't_ be late. Dismissed."

******************************************************************************************

"What were you _thinking_?!" Caraway roared. He and Rinoa had just arrived at his mansion. "Didn't I specifically tell you not to get involved with Leonhart?! Didn't I?!"

"Don't call him Leonhart! I can't stand that!" Rinoa shouted

"I am _not_ going to put up with this! Do you understand that you could be killed?! Relationships between agents are prohibited for a _reason_!"

"Dad, for the hundredth time, there is _no _relationship between Squall and myself! We're just friends!"

"It's _Leonhart_! And no, you cannot be 'friends' with him! He is your handler and nothing else! If you can't obey those rules, then I will have Cid reassign you a handler!"

"You can't do that, Dad!"

"I _can _and _will_ if this happens again! Do I make myself clear?"

Rinoa nodded sadly, knowing that she had no other choice. "Yeah, I understand..."

******************************************************************************************

"Good morning Mr. Leonhart! How are you?" Dr. Kadowaki asked.

"Whatever. Can we just get this over with?" He asked, irritated.

"Have a seat, then. Do you understand the reason why you are here?"

"Cid thinks I have a relationship with Agent Heartilly, and he thinks that talking to you will help me 'open up'."

"What about you? Do you think that it will?"

"I have nothing to 'open up' about."

"Hmmm...we shall see..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we shall see. Tell me Mr. Leonhart, what are your feelings towards Ms. Heartilly?"

"I am her handler."

"Yes, but how do you _personally_ feel about her?"

"I do not have a personal interest in her."

"Don't lie to me, Mr. Leonhart."

"I'm not lying."

"Do you feel the need to protect Ms. Heartilly?"

"Yes. She is a valuable asset to Balamb in taking down Galbadia."

"That is the _only_ reason why you protect her?"

Squall gritted his teeth. "_Yes_."

"I see. Tell me about your ring, Mr. Leonhart."

"My ring?"

"The one that you gave Ms. Heartilly. Why would you give her your ring?"  
"I already told Cid why I gave Ms. Heartilly my ring."

"Well, you didn't tell me and I'd like to know."

"I gave her the ring in case Galbadia was watching us on the docks so that it would look like we were two friends and not agents."

"Tell me, why were you at the docks with Ms. Heartilly in the first place?"

"I don't see why any of this is your business. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get my agent prepared for a lie detector test."

"We are not through, Mr. Leonhart."

Squall stood up. "Yes we are, Dr. Kadowaki."

Before she could say anything, Seifer entered the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but Agent Heartilly has arrived and I believe that you are suppose to be getting her ready for a lie detector test?"

Squall nodded. "Good bye, Dr. Kadowaki."

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Mr. Leonhart. Maybe we can do this again sometime...?"

"Whatever." Squall said as he left the office.

******************************************************************************************

"Hey." Rinoa greeted. "Heard you had a meeting with a counselor. How'd it go?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. We need to get you ready for that lie detector test." Rinoa sat down and Squall hooked her up to the machine. "The test that I am about to give you is exactly like the one you will have to take in Galbadia. This is not like an ordinary lie detector test. This one focuses on the patterns in your brain. If you're lying, it will know..."

"So what exactly do I do?"

"Relax yourself. Block off any other thoughts. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's get this over with."

"Is your name Rinoa Heartilly?"

"Yes."

"Are you a double-agent?"

"No." The machine started beeping.

"You need to keep your heartbeat under thirty."

"I'm trying!"

"Come on Rinoa, you can do this! Let's try again. Are you a double-agent?"

"No." The machine read twenty-seven.

"You're doing better. Do you have a romantic interest in anyone?"

She gave him a quizzical look.

"Hey, it could be a question."

"No." The machine started beeping and the numbers climbed into the sixties.

"Hmmm...interesting...." 

"Wait! Let me do it again!"

"No...I already have the answer."

"You know, if this was the real test, I'd be dead by now, wouldn't I?

Squall nodded grimly. "Yeah..."

Author's Note: Please Review!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Close Call

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8...

Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews! I just finished reading this book called Crown Duel by Sherwood Smith. I highly suggest that all of you go out and read it! It is my new favorite book and it is simply amazing! If you enjoy a good fantasy novel that has action and romance, then you should definitely read it!

Never Free

Chapter 9- Close Call

_What am I going to do with that boy?_ Cid asked himself. _He's one of our top agents, but he's letting his personal feelings interfere with his job..._ Cid's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Sorry for interrupting, Sir, but you said that you wanted to see me?" Seifer asked.

"Ah, Seifer...thank you for coming. I called you here because of Squall."

"Squall? What about him, Sir?"

"Do you know anything about his relationship with Rinoa Heartilly?"

"I haven't really talked to him that much, Sir, but when I do, he never mentions her."

"Personally, Seifer, do you think that something is going on between Squall and Rinoa?"

"Well...I don't know, Sir."

"Honestly, Seifer..."

He sighed. "Well, honestly, yes. Squall's been acting weird lately. I'm only telling you because he's my friend, and I don't want to see him get hurt."

"By getting emotionally attached to Rinoa, he is putting both of their lives in danger. We are sending Rinoa on a mission today. We'll see how Squall handles it. This is his final chance..."

******************************************************************************************

"We have in our possession a man by the name of Steven Cristow. We believe that he has been working for Galbadia. Today, we are sending you off to Galbadia Garden to steal some important files they have in their basement. Cristow should be able to supply us with the codes that we need." Squall explained.

"Okay. Who am I going to be this time?" Rinoa asked.

"Your name is Serena Valentine. You are making sure that Galbadia Garden fits the hygiene rules."

"Hygiene?"

"You know, bathrooms. You're an inspector for the Galbadian government." She just stared at him. "What? Don't look at me like that."

"That's the best cover you could come up with?" She laughed.

"I didn't come up with it. You can thank Seifer for that one." Squall smiled slightly.

"Alright, when do I leave?"

"The train leaves in forty-five minutes."

"One more question. Am I going alone?"

"Yes, but you'll be in contact with Seifer and myself through your earpiece. Good luck."

******************************************************************************************

Rinoa sat at the bench outside of the Balamb Train station. The train was expected to arrive in five minutes. To fit Rinoa's new personality as Serena Valentine, she had lightened her hair to brown. She had on a yellow sweater and a black knee-length skirt. To finish off her outfit, she had on black leather boots and a black

bag hung on her arm.

Rinoa looked up as she heard the sound of the train pull in. She got up from the bench and boarded the train. _Will we ever really bring down Galbadia? The only thing that gets me up in the morning is knowing that someday Galbadia and Billows will be defeated..._

Rinoa stared out the window and sighed. _What about Squall? No matter how hard I try to conceal it, I can't deny my feelings for him. I wonder if he feels the same way...?_

"Oh, Squall..." Rinoa whispered.

"Rinoa, is there a problem?" A voice asked.

Rinoa looked around her, but didn't see anyone. _I could have sworn that was Squall speaking just now..._

"Rinoa, are you there?" Suddenly, Rinoa remembered that Squall was on the other line and could hear anything that she said. She felt her face getting hot.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

Finally, the train came to a stop and Rinoa disembarked swiftly. She entered Galbadia Garden, where she was met by a woman at the front gate.

"Excuse me, Miss, may I help you?" The woman asked.

"Actually, yes." Rinoa replied, making her voice higher than usual. "My name is Serena Valentine. I work for the Galbadian government and I am here to make sure that the hygiene in this facility passes Galbadia's codes of law."

"Hygiene, Ms. Valentine? May I see some proof that you are really who you say you are?"

"Of course." Rinoa opened her bag and took out some fake papers. "Here you are."

The woman looked them over carefully. "Alright Ms. Valentine, I will allow you to proceed." She handed Rinoa a pin. "Put this on and no one will bother you."

Rinoa pinned it to her sweater. "Thank you." She said as she hurried away. She entered one of the bathrooms and checked to make sure it was empty. Then, she entered one of the stalls and contacted Squall. 

"Alright, I'm in Galbadia garden. I'm going to head to the basement now."

"Okay, Rin. Be careful..." Squall told her.

_Rin? I kinda like that!_ She exited the bathroom and quickly made her way to the elevator. She pushed the button for the basement and cautiously left the elevator. 

"Okay, Squall, where am I going?"

"Three doors to your left. There should be a triangular shape marked on the door. Do you see it?"

"Yes."

"Alright. You have to enter the code 752AD35."

Rinoa did as she was told and the door unlocked. "Alright Squall, I'm in."

"Good. All you have to do now is get the files. There should be a file cabinet to your left. Do you see it?"

"Yeah, it's right here."

"You need to get all of the files in the bottom drawer. Be on your guard."

"Got ya."

Back in Squall's office, Steven Cristow started laughing hysterically.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" Seifer snapped at him.

"You'll see..." Cristow said as he continued to laugh.

"Seifer, what the hell is going on?" Squall asked, worriedly.

"This maniac here seems to think that something's funny." Seifer replied.

"Alright you sick son of a bitch, tell me why you're laughing." Squall grabbed him by the collar. "Tell me!"

"Your little friend isn't going to be very successful in her mission." Cristow finally said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Squall demanded. Before Cristow could answer, Rinoa started talking.

"Squall, come in!" She shouted.

"Rinoa, what's wrong?"

"After I took the files out, the door shut behind me, and now I smell something... Oh my God, Squall, it's gas! Gas is being released into the room and I can't get out!" She said frantically.

"Hang on, Rinoa! Just stay calm, we'll get you out of there!"

"You gave us the wrong code, didn't you?!" Seifer screamed at Cristow.

"What's the right code?!" Squall yelled. "Tell me now!"

"No, not until I have a guarantee that you won't kill me!" Cristow argued.

"Fine, just give me the code!" Squall was starting to panic.

"Squall, the gas is everywhere! I can't breathe!" Rinoa shouted.

"Listen, I swear to you that I'll get you the paper, just give me the code."

"I already told you, I won't tell you anything until you give me that paper."

"Seifer, start typing. I'll go get Cid to sign it." Squall hurried out of the room in search of Cid.

"Squall, are you there?" Rinoa asked.

"He stepped out for a minute, Rinoa. Don't worry, we are going to get you out." Seifer assured her.

"I'm not going to make it, Seifer! I'm so dizzy!"

"Just hang in there, Rinoa! Don't give up...for Squall!"

Just then, Cid and Squall barged into the office just as Seifer was printing the paper. "Give that to me!" Cid demanded. Seifer obeyed and Cid signed it. "I advise you to give us the code now."

"Alright. The code is 237B113." Cristow told them.

"Rinoa, the code is 237B113. Do you have that?" Squall asked, worrying that it was too late.

"Yeah, I'm entering it now." She said weakly. She entered the last digit and the door swung open. Rinoa rushed out, she couldn't wait to get out of there. Unfortunately, she was greeted by two Galbadian soldiers. _Shit!_

"What do you think you're doing?!" One of them asked.

"Kicking your ass." She replied as she kicked him in the groin. With him down, she spun around and faced the other one. She punched him in the head and kneed him in the stomach. Then, she ran away from them and into the elevator. Once on the main floor, she composed herself and walked up to the woman at the front gate.

"Here's your pin. This facility has passed the hygiene test with flying colors!" She told her.

"Did you expect any less? Have a nice day, Ms. Valentine." The woman said as she shook her hand.

Rinoa walked away and out of the door. Once outside, she took in a deep breath of fresh air. _God, it's good to be alive..._

Author's Note: Does anyone know where that last quote was taken from? I'll read and review all of your fics if you're the first person to get it right. Don't forget to review!


	10. Assassination

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8...

Author's Note: Nice try everybody, but the quote "God, it's good to be alive" comes from the song "Big Machine" by the Goo Goo Dolls. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Now, here's the next chapter!

Never Free

Chapter 10- Assassination

"Agent Heartilly, I don't know what to say... Thank God you're safe! What you did back there was amazing and you were able to get those valuable files!" Cid was ecstatic. "No, it won't be long now...Galbadia can't hold out much longer!"

"That's wonderful news, Sir!" Rinoa exclaimed. "The day that Galbadia is brought down will be a happy one for us all."

"Yes indeed." He turned to Squall. "And you, my boy! I'm sorry that I ever doubted you. Surely, Ms. Heartilly wouldn't have been able to achieve her goal so smoothly if it wasn't for you."

"Thank you, Sir." Squall saluted.

"No, thank you, Squall, and you too, Rinoa." He stood up. "You are both free to go." Rinoa and Squall turned to leave when Cid called out. "Oh, and Squall?"  
He turned around. "Yes, Sir?"

"You've earned a promotion. How does Rank A sound to you?"

"That's a tremendous honor, Sir. Thank you." Squall replied.

"You are most welcome. Dismissed."

******************************************************************************************

Rinoa ached to be near Squall. After the incident at Galbadia Garden, she had become so much more appreciative of her life. Although her life was full of secrets and danger, she felt blessed to be alive, and, more importantly, that she had someone like Squall. He was her rock, the only person that she could trust completely.

Now, Rinoa wanted nothing more than to find Squall and confess her feelings towards him. Never mind if Galbadia found out, or her father, or even Cid. She needed Squall to know that the only thing on her mind when she had been trapped with the gas, was him. How, if she had died, her only regret would be never seeing Squall again.

_I have to let him know... _She thought to herself. After contemplating the matter for a while longer, she vowed to confess her feelings to Squall the next time that she saw him.

******************************************************************************************

"Rinoa, Cid informed me of your...dilemma with your mission at Galbadia Garden." Caraway told Rinoa before they headed to Billows' office.

"Yeah, so? Are you going to lecture me about how I got myself into a situation like that?" Rinoa asked.

"No."

"Oh, so then you're going to lecture me about Squall and how he could have prevented it?"  
"Nope."

"Then, why are you bringing it up?" She asked, exasperated.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think you handled the situation very well, and I'm glad that you're safe." Caraway replied coolly. 

_What? No lectures? No being sarcastic? Maybe this man does have a heart, after all. _"Well, thank you. I appreciate your concern."

Having said that, both Rinoa and Caraway entered Galbadia Garden and Billows' office. Judging by the look on his face, he wasn't in a good mood.

"Have a seat." He barked to Rinoa and Caraway. Irvine was already seated in the office. "It has been brought to our knowledge that someone from Balamb Garden has been stealing important classified information from our database. We believe that this is the person." Billows said, pointing to an image of Squall on the projector. Rinoa fought to stifle a gasp. "Squall Leonhart- a top agent at Balamb Garden. We also have reason to believe that he hasn't been working alone. However, as of now, the identity of his partner is still unknown. We do believe that his partner is female, though."

"With all due respect, Sir, how could this Leonhart guy break in and steal these files?" Irvine asked. "I thought that out security was better than that."

"Well, Agent Kinneas, so did I. With our two recent moles, who have now been taken care of, Leonhart could have had easy access to the codes. I do assure you that this _will not _happen again." Billows smiled.

_I don't like the sound of that... _"What are you planning to do, Sir?" Rinoa asked.

"It is simple. Squall Leonhart is to be assassinated by means of a sniper. That's you, Kinneas. You are to go to Balamb Garden. As soon as you see Leonhart, take the open shot. Any questions?" The room was silent. "Good. You are all dismissed."

Rinoa hurried outside of the building. Irvine would be leaving for Balamb Garden very soon. Her only hope was to get to Balamb Garden to warn Squall of what was going to happen before Irvine did.

"Rinoa!" Caraway called, as he ran up to her. "You're going to warn Leonhart, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm going to warn him! Do you expect me to just sit around and watch him get killed?!"

"This is very risky, Rinoa. If Billows finds out that you helped him, he'll have _you_ killed."

"Well, that's just a risk that I'm going to have to take."

"Rinoa, please listen to me! You're walking into a death trap!"

"Dad, I'm sorry, but I _cannot_ let Squall die. Billows has taken so much away from me! He's not going to take Squall away, too!"

"Rinoa, you're not thinking rationally! Why would you want to risk everything for this boy?!"

"Because I love him!"

Caraway's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"I love him, Daddy, and I am _not_ going to let him die. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch."

******************************************************************************************

"Squall!" Rinoa shouted as soon as she entered Balamb Garden. Unfortunately, Squall was nowhere in sight. However, Seifer was. "Seifer!"

"Rinoa? What are you doing here? Squall didn't say anything about a mission..." Seifer said, puzzled.

"Seifer, where is he? I need to talk to Squall right away!"

"Whoa, calm down. What's going on? Maybe we should go see Cid..."

"No! There's no time to go to Cid! Galbadia- they ordered Squall's assassination! There's no time to explain! We have to get him into hiding!"

"Okay, okay, let's find him! Cid will know where he is."

They hurried into the elevator and ran to Cid's office. "Sir, where's Squall?" Seifer asked frantically.

"Seifer, what's the problem?" Cid asked.

"No time to explain!" Rinoa said urgently. "Squall is going to be killed if we don't get him into hiding right away! Where is he?"

"I'm pretty sure that he's in his room." Cid told her. "His room number is twenty-seven."

"Alright, I'm going to get him. Just keep watch for a guy with long brown hair and brown eyes. His name is Irvine Kinneas and he is the sniper..."

"Don't worry about it. Just go!" Seifer urged her.

Rinoa nodded and left Cid's office. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to room twenty-seven. Once there, she started pounding on the door. "Squall?! Squall, open up!"

The door swung open to reveal a very tired looking Squall. "Rinoa? What are you doing here?"

"Thank God I found you!" She said as she threw her arms around him.

"Rinoa, what's going on? Why were you looking for me?" Squall asked, very confused.

"There's no time to explain! All I can tell you is that Galbadia is going to have you killed! You have to come with me and hide!"

"No, you're not going to be a part of this. I'll go into hiding, but you can't come with me, Rinoa." He said gently.

"There is no way that I'm not going with you! Please Squall, I don't want to leave you!" Rinoa said desperately as tears welled up behind her eyes, threatening to overflow.

"Rinoa, we don't have time to discuss this. I have to leave now, and you should, too. You can't let Billows find you here."

She nodded sadly. "Be careful, alright?"

"I will." He kissed her forehead gently and left without looking back.

Rinoa stared into the distance for a few minutes. Suddenly, realization hit her like a sudden gust of wind. _Squall doesn't know that Irvine is at the front entrance waiting for him! I never told him to go out the back way! _She ran frantically to the entrance of Balamb Gardenand stepped outside to see Irvine just about to pull the trigger.

"Squall, look out!" She screamed, but it was too late. Irvine pulled the trigger and then everything in Rinoa's world went black.

Author's Note: Stay tuned for major mushiness in the next chapter! Also, don't forget to review!


	11. Revealed Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8...

Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffy at the end of the last chapter, but I like keeping you all in suspense! This chapter is dedicated to Summoneryuna for reviewing this fic so many times. If you haven't read her fic "Torn By Two Knights" you should read it right now. It's great! For those of you who have been hoping to see a nicer Quistis, then I hope that you like this chapter. I promised you that there would be a lot of mushiness in this chapter and there is, so read on!

Never Free 

Chapter 11- Revealed Feelings

_Where am I...? _Rinoa blinked a few times and her eyes started to focus. She was laying down on what appeared to be a hospital bed. An IV was hooked up to her right arm. She turned to her left and saw that her arm was bandaged up. _I'm in a hospital...but...why?_

"Oh, you're awake!" A female voice exclaimed.

Rinoa turned her head to see who the voice belonged to. It had sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. When she saw the woman who was sitting next to her, she had to rub her eyes a couple of times to make sure she was seeing right. "Quistis? What's going on?"

Quistis sighed. "Where do I start? There's so much that I need to tell you..."

"Um, Quistis, correct me if I'm wrong, but...don't you hate me? Why are you here?"

"I don't hate you, Rinoa...I never have. I-"

"Well, from what I remember, it sure seemed to me like you did."

"Rinoa, please, just hear me out. I've never exactly been nice to you, and I realize that, but it wasn't because I hate you. It was because I was...jealous. Jealous of you and Squall, and what I could never have... Rinoa, I'm so sorry that I treated you so badly. I've finally realized that you and Squall are meant for each other." She smiled. "I also wanted to tell you that what you did for Squall was amazing. I don't think I'd ever be able to do something like that."

"Thanks, Quistis." She held out her right hand. "Truce?"

"Truce." Quistis smiled. "I'm so glad that you're alright. Thank God that bullet only grazed your shoulder."

"What exactly happened?" Rinoa asked. "The last thing I remember is seeing Irvine ready to pull the trigger and then I jumped in front of Squall."

"That was amazing! After you jumped in front of Squall, the gun had already been fired, but the bullet only grazed your shoulder. Seifer was able to get a hold of Irvine and he is now in our custody." She explained.

"What about Squall? Is he alright?" Rinoa asked anxiously.

"Yes, he's fine, thanks to you. He's here, at the hospital, but Cid is talking to him downstairs. He wanted to stay with you, but Cid really needed to see him."

"Quistis, I'm really sorry about Squall. I never meant to 'steal' him from you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Rinoa. I've finally come to terms with my feelings and I'm _not_ in love with Squall. It was just a foolish crush. Besides, I think I might be falling for someone..."

"Who? Come on, you can tell me!"

Quistis laughed. "I know, but not here. You never know who could be listening..." They both started to laugh.

"Rinoa?!" Both Quistis and Rinoa looked up at the sound of Squall's voice. "Quistis hasn't been bothering you, has she?"

"No, of course not! We were able to work out our differences. Thanks for staying with me, Quistis." Rinoa said.

"No problem. I'll see you around, okay?" She waved and left the room.

Squall sat down in the seat that Quistis had just occupied. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Alright. My arm's pretty sore, though." She smiled. "It's a small price to pay, knowing that you're safe."

Squall held Rinoa's hand gently. "You shouldn't have done it Rinoa... What if I had lost you?"

"But you didn't loose me. Squall, he was going to _kill_ you! I wasn't about to stand there and watch you die!" She exclaimed.

"I would have never forgiven myself if something had happened to you." He gently brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Rinoa, I need to tell you something..." He gazed intently into her eyes. "I...I think I'm in love with you." He paused. "No, not think. I _know_ that I'm in love with you. I love you, Rinoa. You're everything to me."

Rinoa's heart melted at Squall's words, and tears filled her eyes. "Squall, you don't know how long I've been wishing that you would say those words." She smiled. "I love you, too, Squall. I think that I've loved you all along...from the moment I first looked into your eyes when you caught me in the basement. I don't care about protocol...all that matters to me is being with you..."

Squall smiled. "You're my angel." He leaned over and kissed Rinoa softly, then deeper, as both gave into feelings that they had kept in for a long time. Neither of them ever wanted that kiss to end, but they were interrupted by someone clearing his throat. Rinoa and Squall both looked up guiltily, and Rinoa turned crimson when she saw that the person who had just entered the room was her father.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Rinoa asked, trying to ignore the fact that her father had just caught her kissing Squall.

"Cid informed me of what happened. I came here to see how you were doing, but obviously you're feeling pretty healthy." Caraway commented as Rinoa's face turned red again.

"Un, Squall, will you give me a few minutes with my father, please?"

He nodded. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll see you later, okay?" She paused, then said. "I love you."

Squall was very surprised to hear Rinoa say those words in front of her father. _But who cares what he thinks? Why shouldn't he know how I feel? _Squall smiled. "I love you too, Rinoa." He kissed the top of her head, and left the room, avoiding Caraway's gaze.

"Rinoa..." Caraway said.

"Dad, don't. Please. No matter what you say to me, it's not going to change how I feel about Squall."

"I just wanted to tell you that I've finally realized that. No matter what I try to do, I can _see _that you and Squall are in love and I'm not going to take that happiness away from you." Caraway told her.

"Are you serious?" Rinoa asked, completely shocked.

"Yes...I am. I won't tell Cid about this, although I'm pretty sure that he already has a pretty good idea of what's going on."

"Thank you, Dad." Rinoa said sincerely as she gripped his hand.

******************************************************************************************

"Irvine Kinneas? My name is Squall Leonhart. I'm an agent for Balamb Garden."

"I know who you are." Irvine said, annoyed. "I want to know why I'm here and what Rinoa has to do with it all."

"I'm sure that Rinoa will want to explain everything to you, but she's with her father right now, so that's going to have to wait." He paused. "As for why you are here, Rinoa's life is in your hands, so to speak."

"What are you talking about?" Irvine asked, clearly confused.

"Irvine, you're probably not going to believe a word I tell you, but you need to listen to me. Galbadia is not what you think it is. they have led you to believe that Balamb is the enemy when, in fact, it is the other way around. Galbadia needs to be stopped." Squall explained.

"I don't believe a word you're saying. I need to talk to Rinoa! Where is she?"

Squall sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll see if Rinoa is up to seeing you. Don't try anything while I'm gone." Squall said as he left the room.

_What the hell is going on here? Who is Rinoa really working for...?_

Author's Note: Make my day and review! 


	12. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8...

Author's Note: Thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far. You guys rock!

Never Free

Chapter 12- Explanations

"Irvine, I would never do anything to hurt innocent people. You know that, don't you?" Rinoa asked desperately as she faced Irvine for the first time after her true identity was revealed. Rinoa was still at the hospital and as much as she had been dreading this confrontation with Irvine, she knew that she would have to face him sooner or later. So, when Squall had come asking her if she was up to seeing Irvine, she decided that it was better to get things over with, and said yes.

"I don't know what I believe anymore. Everything that you've told me has been a lie, Rinoa! Is that even your name? Or is that a lie, too?" Irvine questioned.

"Irvine, my name _is_ Rinoa and I never meant to lie to you. You need to understand that if anyone found out my true identity, I would be killed."

"Why are you doing this, Rinoa? Can you please explain to me what exactly is going on?"

She sighed. "Up until a while ago, I was just like you. I worked for Billows, fulfilling his demands. Every time we went on a successful mission, I would feel _so _proud that I was working towards bringing down such an awful organization and protecting every innocent person out there. Little did I know that instead of helping to bring down an evil organization, I was aiding it. You see Irvine, Galbadia is the enemy, not Balamb. Billows was using me, and is using you, to hurt innocent people."

"Rinoa, as much as I want to believe that you are telling me the truth, how do I know you're not lying to save your ass?" Irvine demanded.

Hurt was clearly evident in Rinoa's features. "I understand why you wouldn't want to believe me. Irvine, Billows did something terrible, and it's personal to me and my father."

"What are you talking about?"

"Billows...killed my mother. She didn't die in a car crash like I was always led to believe. Billows had her killed because she found out about my father's job."

"Rinoa, I'm so sorry...I had no idea."

"It's alright, Irvine. Now do you see why Billows and Galbadia must be stopped? If you still think that I'm lying to you, then you can walk out that door and let Billows go free. Or, if you do believe me, then join us. Help us defeat Billows and bring an end to Galbadia Garden."

Irvine was now faced with one of the toughest decisions that he would ever have to make. He closed his eyes and thought deeply to himself. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and was ready to make his decision. "You've been lying to me for a long time, Rinoa. You just finished telling me why, and you have just asked me to make a decision that will probably affect me for the rest of my life." He paused slightly, and then began again. "But for some very odd reason, I believe you. Therefore, I am going to do everything in my power to help you."

"Thank you, Irvine!" Rinoa exclaimed as she wrapped him in a tight hug. "You are _such_ a good friend to me." She grinned.

"Now, there's that smile that I remember!" Irvine laughed. "Don't worry, Rinoa. One day, Billows _will_ be stopped."

******************************************************************************************

"Ah, it's so great to be home!" Rinoa exclaimed as she walked into her apartment the next day.

"Rinoa! You're finally home! How'd the vacation go?" Selphie asked.

"It was really nice and-"

"Whoa! What happened to your arm?" Selphie interrupted.

"Well, you're never going to believe how clumsy I am! I was going down the stairs at my hotel with these high heeled shoes on, and I tripped. I ended up falling and cutting my arm pretty badly." Rinoa lied.

"Mega bummer! Other than that, did you have a good time?" Selphie asked.

"I had a wonderful time." Rinoa said, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, tell me all about it!" Selphie exclaimed as she sat down on the sofa. Rinoa plopped down beside her. "So, you went to Dollet, huh? Your father called me and said your company was sending you there for a vacation. Pretty awesome!"

"Yeah, and it was so beautiful. I was able to relax and chill by myself. Very peaceful..." _Listen to myself! I'm telling one lie after another. Is Selphie really buying all of this?_

"Rinoa, you're hiding something from me! It's about a guy, isn't it? That's why there's that sparkled in your eyes! You met someone, didn't you?" Selphie said excitedly.

Rinoa shrugged mysteriously, but then burst out laughing. _Why not tell her about Squall? _"Selphie, you know me too well! I'll just admit it to you. Yes, I did meet someone and I think I'm in love..." _Ha, 'think' is an understatement! _

"In love?! That's a serious thing, Rinoa. Didn't you just meet the guy?"

"It was love at first sight..." She sighed dreamily.

"Ooh, tell me all about him!" Selphie shrieked. 

"Well, he's the most amazing guy. I feel like I can talk to him about anything...pour out my heart, and he'll listen." She smiled as she thought of all the times Squall had been there for her. "Not to mention that he's simply gorgeous! He has silky brown hair and these amazing blue eyes..."

"Wow...what a hunk! Does he live in Dollet?"

"Nope. He actually lives in Balamb."

"Balamb, huh? What's he do there?" 

"Oh, he works at a bank, but his real dream is to become a journalist." _Where is this all coming from?_

Selphie sighed. "He sounds perfect. Does he have any cute friends?"

"Actually, I think that I just might be able to set you up with someone, but he's out of town for a while. Want me to give him a call when he gets back?"

"Sure, that'd be awesome!"

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal!"

******************************************************************************************

A few days later, Rinoa's arm was feeling much better and she was able to take the sling off. She still had two days remaining on her vacation time. With the help of her father, Billows now believed that Rinoa had fallen down the stairs in her apartment and as a result, hurt her arm. He had decided to give her a week off to rest. _I wonder what Squall's up to today...? I wish I could go see him, but Dad said I couldn't go anywhere near Balamb Garden until I was back in the office for Billows._

"Hey, Rinoa!" Selphie exclaimed, snapping Rinoa out of her daze.

"Hmm?" Rinoa murmured.

"I was saying that I'm on my way to work, now. How's the arm?"

"Oh, much better. I don't have to wear the sling anymore, thank God!"

"So, do you have any plans for today?"

"Actually, yes. I think that I'll go and see Zell. I've been so busy lately that I haven't really been able to see him."

"Sounds good. Well, I really gotta get going. Tell Zell I said 'hi', okay?"

"I will. See ya, Selphie!" Rinoa waved. _Well, I had better get myself ready to go to Zell's._

******************************************************************************************

A while later, Rinoa parked her car in front of Zell's house. She got out of the car and locked the door. _Hmm...the shades are all down... Maybe he's sick...? _Rinoa thought to herself as she rang the doorbell. She waited a minute, but there was no answer.

_He's not working today, but maybe he went out...? _She rang the doorbell again, but still, no one answered. A sudden idea popped into her head, and she decided to try the doorknob. To her surprise, the door flung open before her.

_That's odd..._ It was pretty dark inside Zell's house, since the shades were all drawn, so Rinoa flicked on the lights. The sight before her made her want to scream. "_Oh my God_!"

Author's Note: For some reason, I feel like this chapter really sucks. Maybe it's because I've been suffering from writer's block... Oh well, please review!


	13. Break Down

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8...

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I went to the Goo Goo Dolls concert yesterday and it was AMAZING! Johnny is SO hot and his music was just amazing...he sounded SO good! I'm telling you, if the Goo's are coming your way, go see them! They are just amazing...I can't even describe it! Anyway, here's chapter thirteen.

Never Free

Chapter 13- Break Down

The contents of the room were strewn all over the floor and smashed. In the middle of the rubble, Zell was sprawled across the floor, unconscious. He was covered in blood, and didn't appear to be breathing. Rinoa immediately kneeled by his side, feeling for a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt a faint, but steady, heartbeat. _At least he's alive... _"Come on, Zell, hang with me. You're going to be alright." Rinoa stood up and pulled her cell phone out of her bag, immediately dialing 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 emergency. May I help you?" The woman on the other line asked.

"My friend...he's been hurt! I need an ambulance right away!" Rinoa said frantically.

"Calm down, Miss. Can you tell me the extent of the situation?"

"I'm not sure. He's bleeding pretty badly, but he has a faint pulse."

"Alright, Miss. Where exactly are you? I need to know where to send the ambulance."

"The address is forty-five Masters Street. It's my friend's house. Please hurry!"

"Don't worry, Miss. An ambulance is on their way. What's your friend's name?"

"Zell, Zell Dincht. I'm Rinoa Heartilly."

"Well, Ms. Heartilly, the ambulance should be there any minute. Just stay calm. Your friend is going to be fine."

"Thank you." Rinoa said as she hung up the phone.

A few minutes later, the ambulance came rushing down the street, stopping in front of Zell's house. Rinoa rushed out to meet them. "Please hurry! My friend's bleeding very badly!"

The paramedics rushed into the house. Rinoa started following them, but one of them tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss, but I think it would be better if you stayed out here and let the paramedics do their job." Rinoa nodded. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about your friend?"

"No, of course not. What do you want to know?"

"First of all, what is your friend's name?"

"Zell Dincht."

"And your name?"

"Rinoa Heartilly."

"Well, Ms. Heartilly, can you tell me what exactly happened?"

She nodded. "I came here to visit Zell because I hadn't seen him in a while. When I got here, all of the shades were drawn, which I thought was suspicious. Then, I tried the knob and-"

"Let's get him in the ambulance!" Rinoa watched as the paramedics took Zell out on a stretcher and placed him in the ambulance. "Miss, are you coming in the ambulance?" The paramedic asked.

"Yes, I'll come." Rinoa said as she entered the ambulance and shot down the street.

******************************************************************************************

_Please let him be okay. God, please don't let him die! He never did anything to deserve this! _"Rinoa?" She looked up. "I can't believe this happened to him! Who could do this?" Selphie was furious.

"I don't know, Selphie." Her eyes filled with tears. "There are some cruel people in this world."

"He's going to make it...I know it." She squeezed Rinoa's hand reassuringly.

"I hope so..." She said sadly.

The doctor walked out of the surgery room and approached Rinoa. "Ms. Heartilly?"

Rinoa stood up. "Yes, I'm Rinoa Heartilly. Doctor, how is he?" She asked anxiously.

"We were able to stop the bleeding. Right now, things are looking pretty good. If he makes it through the night, he should make a full recovery."

"What are the chances that he'll make it through the night?"

"About seventy-five percent."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, but only for a few minutes. He's still unconscious."

"Thank you, Doctor." Rinoa shook his hand and quietly walked to Zell's door. At the sight of him, she just wanted to cry. He was hooked up to tubes in every place imaginable. His face was puffy and swollen and bruises covered his body.

"Oh, Zell." Rinoa said as she sat down in a chair next to him. "This is all my fault...Billows must have found out about me. I'm _so_ sorry, Zell..." Rinoa sobbed.

"Rinoa?" 

She looked up to see Squall standing in the doorway. She immediately got up and ran into his arms. "Oh, Squall, this is all my fault! Zell could die because of me!"

"Shh, Rinoa. it's not your fault." Squall said gently as he stroked her hair. "He's going to be okay."

"But what if he doesn't make it, Squall? It _is _my fault. Who else, but Billows, would have done this? He knows about me, and now he's going to kill everyone that I know."

"Rinoa, you need to get some rest. Do you want me to take you home? Or maybe to your father's house?" Squall asked.

Rinoa shook her head. "No, I don't want to go there."

"You have to get out of this hospital. How long have you been here, five hours?"

"Something like that." She mumbled.

"Where do you want me to take you, Rinoa? Name the place and you're there."

"Can you take me to your house?"

"My house?" Squall asked surprised. "You sure?"  
"Mmhmm..." She said groggily.

"Rinoa, are you okay?" Squall asked worriedly. "Rinoa?"

"Tired..." She whispered, barely audible.

"Alright Rinoa, we're leaving now. Come on." He said, gently pushing Rinoa forward.

"Everything's...spinning... Squall...please take me...to your...house." She said right before she passed out in Squall's arms.

He gently scooped her into his arms and carried her out of the room.

"Hey, who are you and where are you taking Rinoa?" Squall was greeted by a very angry Selphie.

"You must be Selphie. My name's Squall, Rinoa's boyfriend. I'm going to take her home with me, okay?"

_Well, he does look like how Rinoa described him... _"Okay. Don't hurt her, or I'll hurt you." Selphie threatened.

Squall cracked a small smile. "Don't worry."

******************************************************************************************

Squall pulled his car into the driveway beside his house. He picked the sleeping Rinoa up gently and unlocked the door. She was surprisingly light, and Squall found himself enjoying the feeling of her in his arms.

He brought her into the living room and gently placed her on the couch. _She looks so peaceful... _He smiled to himself as he grabbed a blanket and covered her with it. She was so beautiful, just laying there, and Squall was overcome with feelings of love that he never even dreamed he could feel. "You really are my angel..." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and fell into a peaceful sleep...

Author's Note: Well, that's it for this chapter. Now, I'm off to go dream about Johnny...*drool*... Please review!


	14. Love Is In the Air

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8...

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Thank you all so much for your reviews! They really mean a lot to me. I just thought that I'd tell you that I've been updating my ff.net profile pretty regularly. I'll be sure to update at least once a week, so if you want to know about what's going on with my life, or with my writing, than take a peek at it! 

Never Free

Chapter 14- Love Is In the Air

Rays of sunlight poured into the room, flickering across Rinoa's face. She opened her eyes and was startled to find her surroundings unfamiliar. She turned to her left and realized that she wasn't alone. She smiled happily as she saw Squall sleeping peacefully, his head resting against her shoulder. The events of the previous day came back to her. She had had a breakdown, and Squall had been there for her. She smiled again and played with a piece of his hair. _He's so cute when he sleeps!_

As if sensing Rinoa's thoughts, Squall's eyes opened slowly and stared into the brown depth of Rinoa's. "Hey, you're awake." He whispered, and couldn't stop the smile that lit up his face.

"I could say the same for you. You know, you're adorable when you're asleep." Rinoa told him.

Squall smirked. "Nothing can compare to how beautiful you are."

She grinned. "Is this your house, Squall?"

"Yes. You asked me to take you here, remember?"

She blushed. "Umm...sorry about that. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"It's alright. You had to go through a lot yesterday."

"Thanks for being there."

"It's okay, Rinoa. I wanted to be there."

"Which brings me to my next question. How did you know about Zell?"

"Cid was informed about it through the police. He suggested that I stay in my room at Balamb Garden, and not set foot near the hospital. Of course I didn't listen to him."

"Thank you for not listening to him. I don't know what I would have done without you yesterday." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "I love you."

Squall grinned. "I love you, too, Rinoa."

She smiled and kissed him again, with a passion that she didn't know existed. Squall kissed her back, matching her passion.

At that moment, the phone chose to ring. Rinoa groaned. "Don't answer it."

Squall smiled apologetically. "I have to. It could be important." He got up from the couch and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Squall, it's Seifer."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Squall, who is it?" Rinoa asked from behind him.

"It's Seifer." He replied.

"Um, Squall? Is someone there with you?" Seifer asked suspiciously.

"Uh...no."

"Rinoa's with you, isn't she?"

"Well..."

"Isn't she?"

"Yes..."

"What the hell is wrong with you, man! She's at your _house_! What are you thinking?!" Seifer was outraged.

"Listen, Seifer," Squall snapped, "What I'm doing is none of your business. Now, are you going to tell me why you called, or are you going to lecture me?"

Seifer sighed. "The reason why I called was to tell you that Rinoa's friend, Zell, has made it through the night. The doctor says that he's going to make it."

"Why did you call me to tell me about it?"

"Because I already called Rinoa's house and her roommate told me that she was with you."

"Listen Seifer, I'm sorry if you don't approve of our relationship, but it's not going to change anything."

"It's not that I don't approve. I'm worried about you, man. Do you realize the risks that you're taking?"

"Yes, and I accept them." 

"I hope you're right, Squall. For your sake and Rinoa's."

"Don't worry about it, Seifer. Thanks for calling."

"Yeah, well, I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

Squall hung up the phone and turned to Rinoa. "Zell made it through the night."

Rinoa let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I was so worried that he wasn't going to make it."

"I'm glad that he's okay." He paused. "Rinoa, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Ask away."

"Did you and Zell...you know...ever have a...a romantic relationship?"

Rinoa burst out laughing. "Me and _Zell_? Of course not, Squall! Zell is like a brother to me."

Squall looked immensely relieved. "Well, I was just curious."

"Squall, are you _jealous_? Of _Zell_?" She started laughing again.

"No, I..." He trailed off.

"I think it's cute." She smiled.

"Do you want me to drive you to the hospital? I'm sure that you want to see Zell."

"Later. Right now...I think that it's time that we picked up from where we left off before that phone rang..."

******************************************************************************************

"Excuse me, Miss, but is this the residence of Ms. Rinoa Heartilly?"

"Yes, it is. Who would you be?" Selphie asked the man at the door.

"My name is Irvine Kinneas. I'm a friend of Rinoa's. I've been away for a while and I was wondering what she's been up to. Is she home?"

"Actually, no. I'm not sure when she'll be home. Would you like to come in? My name's Selphie...Selphie Tilmitt." She smiled. "I'm Rinoa's roommate."

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Tilmitt. As much as I'd love to stay, I'm afraid that I really have to go." He paused. "Would you like to go out with me for dinner sometime?"

"Sure!" Selphie exclaimed. "Here's my number."

"Great! Well, I guess I'll see you soon Ms. Selphie. Bye!" He waved.

Selphie closed the door once he was out of sight and sighed dreamily. _What a hunk..._

******************************************************************************************

"I have a major announcement to make." Cid announced.

Everyone had assembled in Cid's office. Rinoa and Squall were sitting beside each other on the right side of the room. Seifer and Quistis sat adjacent to them on the left side, and Caraway was seated in the middle of all of them.

"First of all, you all know that Rinoa's friend, Zell Dincht, was brutally attacked yesterday. Thankfully, he is okay and is expected to make a full recovery. However, we believe that Rodney Billows is the one that ordered Zell to be attacked, meaning that he is on to Rinoa." He paused and cleared his throat. "We need to make a move against him as soon as possible. Irvine has discovered some very valuable information. Irvine Kinneas, would you come in here, please?" Irvine walked into the room and took a seat next to Cid's desk. "Irvine, would you like to inform the others of what you have discovered?"

"Certainly, Sir. I happened to get some of Galbadia Garden's files in my possession." He smiled. "Turns out that these files are pretty damn important!"

"Thanks to everyone in this room, we have managed to get a hold of many valuable files and much needed data. Thanks to Irvine here," Cid gestured to where Irvine was seated, "We have been able to get the final piece of the puzzle, so to speak."  
Rinoa's eyes widened. "Do you mean...?"

Cid beamed. "Yes, I do. Tomorrow, we will be taking down Galbadia Garden..."

Author's Note: The end is near! Hee hee, seriously though, the final chapters are approaching. Please review! 


	15. Take Down...?

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8...

Author's Note: Wow, I got 100 reviews (eight got deleted from chapter one)! Thank you all SO much! I've never gotten 100 reviews before and it's really amazing for me to know that people actually like my writing. This chapter is dedicated to every single person who has reviewed this fic. Thanks again!

Never Free

Chapter 15- Take Down...?

"Is everyone clear on what the plan is?" Cid asked the next day.

Everyone nodded in unison. A wave of excitement seemed to filter through the room. If Balamb's plan was successful, by the end of the day Galbadia Garden would be no more. Everyone would be relieved once Galbadia garden was demolished, but Rinoa believed that she would be the happiest of all. _No more Billows, or going on hate missions. No more sneaking around and lying to my friends. Best of all, I won't have to keep Squall a secret. _She smiled.

"Alright, then. You all know what you have to do. Remember, the fate of many innocent people rests in all of your hands. Good luck." Cid saluted.

Everyone in the room returned the salute and filed out the door. The other members of Balamb Garden kept on walking, but Squall, Rinoa, Seifer, Quistis, and Irvine stopped in the hall.

"This is the end, you know." Quistis announced.

"Those words sound so strange and foreign to me." Rinoa said. "I mean, I just don't believe that Galbadia Garden will be gone."

"No offense you two, but you're speaking like Galbadia Garden is already gone, which isn't the case." Squall said sternly. "There will be plenty of time for celebration later, but in the meantime, you should all be on your guard."

"_We_ should all be on our guard? What about you!" Rinoa asked playfully. "Or are you saying that you're already one-hundred percent prepared?"

"Absolutely!" Squall said and everyone started laughing.

"Seriously, though. Squall _is_ right. Galbadia Garden is still out there. It's too early to be celebrating. So let's keep all of our attention on the mission and kick some Galbadian ass!" Seifer exclaimed.

"I'm with you, Seifer!" Quistis exclaimed. "Hey, why don't we make a pact? One that says that we'll always remain in touch, even after this whole ordeal is over with, and we all go our separate ways."

"That sounds great! I'm in." Rinoa said as she put her hand on top of Quistis' in the middle of the circle.

"Me too, definitely." Irvine said, as he, too, placed his hand in the middle.

"Okay." Squall grumbled. "I'm in."

"So am I." Seifer said.

All five friends had there hands in the middle of the circle, promising to remain that way forever. However, the moment was broken when Caraway came storming up to them. "What is the meaning of this nonsense? Cid wants you in your positions _now_."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry about that." Irvine mumbled and walked off. The others mimicked his action, accept for Rinoa and Squall.

"Dad, what's your problem?" Rinoa asked.

"I'm sorry, Rinoa. I know that sounded a little rough, but I have to admit that I'm nervous."

"You, _nervous_? Mr. Nerves-of-Steel?" Squall asked incredulously.

"Some could say the same for you." Caraway told him. "I want this mission to go off without a hitch. Most of all, I want you to be able to live a normal life and be happy, Rinoa."

"Thanks Dad." Rinoa said as she embraced her father. "I _will_ be happy. This will all be over soon."

"Yes, it will." Caraway agreed. "Now then, I believe that there is some place where we are supposed to be...?"

******************************************************************************************

Nobody could have planned a worse day for a take down. It was pouring rain and you could barely see because the clouds were so dark. _I guess that the rain does have it's advantages, but I still don't like it... _Rinoa grumbled to herself. She wasn't exactly in the best of moods since she was crammed into a van with Squall, Irvine, Quistis, Seifer, Caraway, and a few other people from Balamb Garden that she didn't recognize. There was one other van behind them that was also filled with recruits from Balamb Garden.

Their mission was very ironic; plant a bomb in the basement and get the hell out. The thing was, they had to be careful and get all of the files in Billows' office before they destroyed the place. Balamb agents would be posted outside of the building as back-up. A few would even be posted inside the building. Rinoa and Quistis were to get the files and Squall was supposed to plant the bomb. Irvine and Caraway were to secure the outside and Seifer would be in the van as back-up. _Here we go..._ Rinoa thought nervously. 

Quistis, Squall, and Rinoa got out of the van. They began walking towards the building when Squall stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Rinoa asked.

"Uh...I just want to ,et you know that no matter what happens, I'll always love you." Squall told her as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Me too, Squall. _Never _doubt that." Rinoa told him firmly.

"Alright you two lovebirds, let's go. We _do _have a mission to carry out." Quistis smiled.

"Right, let's go." They entered the building and Squall took the stairs to the bottom floor, while Quistis and Rinoaheaded up. They got out of the elevator and headed towards Billows' office, Quistis kept watch while Rinoa snuck into his office. _Why does this seem so easy? _Rinoa thought worriedly. She located the files and crept out of the office.

"Here's the files." She handed them to Quistis and contacted Squall. "Squall? We have the files. You can plant the bomb now."

"Roger that. Five minutes before the explosion. I'll notify the others in the building. Get out of there now. I'll see you outside."

"Okay, bye." Rinoa put the walkie-talkie away and turned to Quistis. "Does this seem too easy to you?"

Rinoa never got a chance to hear her response because something conked her on the back of her head and everything went black.

Author's Note: An evil cliffhanger for you all! Stay tuned for the final two (I think) chapters and don't forget to review please!


	16. It's Over

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8...

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm trying to finish this fic before school starts for me on September 5th. This is going to be the last chapter. I'll try to have the epilogue posted by Wednesday.

Never Free

Chapter 16- It's Over

"Hello, Rinoa. Welcome back to the world of the living." Billows sneered.

"Ugh..." Rinoa said groggily as she stood up slowly. "How long have I been out?"  
"Only for a minute...unfortunately."

_Oh no! The bomb's going to go off in less than four minutes! _Rinoa looked around frantically for a means of escape. She was in a dark room with empty crates surrounding her. There were no windows and only one door to which Billows was standing in front of. There didn't seem to be any way out of the room. "Where's Quistis?"

"Oh, that little bitch you were with? That asshole got away from me, but don't you worry...my guards will find her." He grinned evilly.

"Where are we?" Rinoa asked. _Maybe we're not even in Galbadia Garden anymore._

"We're in an old storage room in one of the lower levels of this facility." He smiled. "You and your little friends thought you could defeat us, eh? Now, I can torture you and then the rest of your crew outside."

_He doesn't know about the bomb! If I can keep him here for a few more minutes... We'll both be goners, but it's a sacrifice that I'm going to have to make._

******************************************************************************************

"Quistis, where the hell is Rinoa?" Squall asked.

Quistis could barely breathe. She had just managed to escape Billows' men, but Rinoa was still inside the building. "Squall...Rinoa...in building." She collapsed as her strength gave out.

"What do you mean?! Where is she, Quistis?!" Squall demanded.

"Billows...don't know where..." She wheezed.

"Dammit! I'm going in!" Squall exclaimed.

"What the hell are you thinking, man?! That bomb is going to go off in two minutes! You'll never make it out! Seifer yelled.

"I don't care! I have to save Rinoa! I'm not going to watch that building explode while the woman that I love is in it!" With that, he ran into the building, ignoring the cries from behind him. _Where the hell do I go?!_ Trusting his instincts, he decided that he would try the bottom floor first.

Once he got out of the elevator, he _ran_. He had never run so fast in his life. Suddenly, something on the floor caught his attention. It was Rinoa's necklace, but only one ring was on the chain. Griever was nowhere in sight. Scooping up the necklace, he kept on running until he came to a split hallway. _Left or right? _He looked both ways and noticed something shiny on the ground to the right. He immediately ran towards it. Picking it up, he found that it was Griever. _I must be going the right track!_

Suddenly, he heard her voice. "Well, Billows, you might have me kidnapped, but you won't be alive very long anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Squall heard Billows ask.

"There is a bomb in this building and it is going to go off in less than a minute."

"What?!" Billows roared.

Rinoa used his distraction to her advantage by kicking him in the groin. As soon as he doubled over, she ran past him and flung the door open. She started running and ended up crashing right into... "Squall?!"  
"Rinoa, thank God you're okay. Listen, we need to get out of here _now_. The bomb is going to go off _very_ soon." Squall told her.

She nodded. "I know where an emergency exit is. Follow me!" She instructed as she began sprinting in towards the direction of the exit. "There it is!" She called as she turned the corner. 

When they were about ten feet away from the exit, they heard a beeping. "Shit!" Squall cursed.

"The bomb?" Rinoa asked.

Squall nodded. "In less than ten seconds it's going to go off."

Rinoa grabbed his hand. "Then let's RUN!"

Things seemed to move in slow motion as they ran with all the strength that they possessed. Finally, Rinoa found herself pushing the door open just as the bomb was on the seventh beep. "It's gonna blow!" Rinoa screamed as her and Squall ducked behind a rock about fifteen feet away. A rumbling was heard followed by a huge boom as Galbadia Garden exploded.

******************************************************************************************

"They're gone." Seifer blinked. "They're actually gone."

Tears poured from Quistis' eyes. "Why did they have to die?" She sniffed. "Why _them_?"

Caraway was in a state of numb shock. "My daughter is dead." He said in disbelief. "_Dead_."

They all stood there, not wanting to believe that Squall and Rinoa had really died in the explosion. How could it possibly be true? Just hours earlier, they had been talking and laughing about the pact they had made. Why did two people so innocent and completely in love have to come to such a tragic end? They had had their whole lives in front of them. It made them all furious. They shouldn't have had to die this way!

"Hey!" A voice shouted. "There they are!"

Caraway looked up and his jaw dropped. Walking towards him was Rinoa, hand in hand with Squall. "R- Rinoa?"

"Daddy!" She exclaimed as she hugged him. "I thought that I wasn't going to make it."

"It's okay, baby." Caraway said with tears in his eyes. "Everything's going to be okay now."

Rinoa turned to Squall and wrapped her arms around him. "We made it, Squall." She held him tighter. "It's finally over, Squall." She never could have imagined what a tremendous relief it was to say those words.

Author's Note: Stay tuned for the epilogue!


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8...

Author's Note: Well, here it is. This is the last installment of "Never Free." Thank you to everyone who reviewed this: Minan, Summoner Yuna, exhile87, Athena88, Renegade Seraph, Phoenix Blade, Dr4c0, Hiasha, Sailor Krypton, AngelicSiren, Squall's Angel, Rinoa41269, Dragon Kunoichi, Saltar, Tiger Dauthi, XZero6, PERSON37, Spork, FloralBlackMoon, Dreamdancer, Squall Leonhart, Neoshipper, stardays13, Andreas Heartilly, New Bedlam Rest Home for the Emotionally Interesting Escapee, Kayah, Pink Cherry Blossom, Dangerous Draconian, Ancient Waters, Angel, Gryffindor011, and Diamondflame. Thanks for sticking with me! You all rock!

Never Free

Epilogue

Three Years Later...

"Are you ready?" Squall Leonhart asked his wife, smiling gently.

"Yes. I can't wait to see how everyone has been. It's been a while, hasn't it?" His wife, Rinoa, said.

"Yeah, it sure has." Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, they walked into the ballroom at Balamb Garden.

Three years had passed since that fateful day in which Galbadia Garden had been defeated. Everyone had been living in peace since then. A month after that day, Squall had proposed to Rinoa and a few months later, they had had their wedding. It had been a beautiful ceremony, with her father there and all of their friends. Her and Squall were still completely in love, and now they had someone to share their love with.

"Rinoa, Squall! You guys look great!" Quistis exclaimed, Seifer close behind her. They had been dating for a while now. Rinoa had always had a hunch about those two. "Oh my God, is this Julia? She's adorable!" Quistis said, gesturing to the bundle in Rinoa's arms.

"Yes, this is Julia." Rinoa said beaming. "She's our pride and joy."

"How old is she?" Seifer asked.

"She's two months old." Squall said happily. He adored his daughter. He couldn't get over how perfect she was. Julia had her father's deep blue eyes, but her mother's raven black hair. She truly was a beauty.

"Hey guys!" Selphie exclaimed as she joined them. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too, Selphie! We really need to get together more often." Rinoa told her.

"Well, I'm sure you and Seffie will be seeing a lot of each other. She's going to need your help." Irvine told Rinoa.

"What do you mean?" Rinoa asked, confused.

"Irvy and I are getting married!" Selphie exclaimed, flashing her ring for everyone to see.

"Congratulations! This is awesome!" Rinoa said genuinely. She had had a hunch about them, as well.

"When's the wedding?" Squall asked.

"We haven't set the date yet, but it's going to be in the Spring." Selphie said happily.

"Yo!" Zell called. "Have you guys tried the hotdogs here? They're amazing!" After Galbadia Garden had been destroyed, Zell had joined Balamb Garden as a photographer. He was a big help in photographing evidence that was very useful.

"You _still _haven't gotten over that obsession, Zell?" Squall asked, disbelievingly.

"Nope! Never have and never will!" He said as everyone started laughing.

"May I have your attention please?" Cid asked from the stage. The crowd quieted down and everyone's attention was focused on Cid. "The reason why we are all here celebrating is that because of the defeat of Galbadia Garden three years ago. Galbadia Garden was able to be defeated because of many people. Tonight, we are here to recognize one of those people who especially gave it everything she had. Here to present this award is General Caraway."

Rinoa watched proudly as Caraway took the stage. When Squall and her had gotten married, they had moved to Winhill. They enjoyed the peace and quiet of the small town. Her relationship with Caraway was stronger than ever, and to prove it, Caraway had moved to Winhill as well. In Rinoa's opinion, she loved having him around. Caraway made a wonderful grandfather.

"Hello everyone. I am extremely proud and honored to be presenting this award today. The recipient of this award has had an impact on many people's lives, including mine. She has continually fought for her country. She managed to defeat Galbadia Garden and escape from a building that was about to be blown up, while breaking every single protocol rule in the book. She disobeyed Cid and me by continuing her relationship with Squall Leonhart, who is now her husband. In the process, she managed to save us all. That is why it is my honor to present this award to Rinoa Leonhart, my daughter."

The crowd erupted in applause. Smiling, Rinoa handed Julia over to Squall as she took the stage. Caraway put the gold medal around her neck and she hugged him tightly. Taking the microphone, she fought back tears. "Thank you all so much for honoring me with this award. I'm really speechless right now...but I don't think that I deserve this award at all. Like Cid said, I was not the only one who fought to bring Galbadia Garden down. That's why I want all of my friends to come up here and be recognized. My husband, Squall, for being my savior. I couldn't have done anything without him. Come on up here, and bring the baby, too!" Rinoa said, smiling as Squall stood beside her, cradling their daughter. "My amazing friends that stood by my side: Seifer Almasy, Quistis Trepe, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt, and Zell Dincht. Get your asses up here, you guys!" Squall shot her a look. "Oops...guess I shouldn't say that in front of Julia, huh?" She smiled sheepishly as everyone took the stage. "And, to the person on my left...my father. I love you, Daddy." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks again everyone and have a great night!"

******************************************************************************************

"Goodnight, precious." Squall cooed to Julia.

Rinoa smiled in the doorway. Who would of thought that she'd ever see the day when Squall Leonhart cooed to a baby...their baby. Rinoa walked into the room, joining her husband. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He whispered back. "She's so amazing, Rin. I mean, is she really ours?"

Rinoa grinned. "Yes, she really ours, Squall."

"I don't know what I did, but I must have done something right. I'm looking at my two angels." Squall told her.

Rinoa smiled again, she was completely filled with love, joy, and happiness. "I love you, Squall."

Now it was his turn to grin. "I love you, too, Rinoa."

And there they were. Squall, Rinoa, and Julia Leonhart. A _family_...

Author's Note: That's it! I really had an amazing time writing this fic and I'm very proud of it. Keep an eye out for my upcoming fic, "Rhapsody," and don't forget to review this one last time. Thanks again to everyone. Love ya! 


End file.
